Prescription pour un meurtre
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Alors que la ville toute entière tourne au ralenti lors d'un jour de canicule, Abby cherche à résoudre un meurtre, mais étrangement Gibbs s'y oppose.Sponsorisé par fumseck 62442 dans le cadre de l'opération écrire pour aider.


Titre :Prescription pour un meurtre

Sponsor : fumseck62442

Rating :PG

Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi mais à une flopé de scénaristes et producteurs outre-atlantique.

Nombre de mots : 788

Petite note : Ecrit dans le cadre de l'opération écrirepouraider

* * *

**Prescription pour un meurtre.**

Il semblait nettement que le climat terrestre voulait démontrer par l'exemple aux sceptiques la réalité du réchauffement climatique. La ville toute entière ahanait dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant d'énergie dans la fournaise de l'été. Le bitume fondait et les marchands de glace faisaient de tels profits que la moitié d'entre eux seraient sans doute entrés en bourse avant Septembre.

Les employés du NCIS ne faisaient pas exception avec même une faiblesse par rapport au reste des agents du gouvernement.

La climatisation du bâtiment était en panne.

Attention, pas juste en panne comme dans 'ne fonctionne plus' mais en panne comme dans 'bloquée en mode chauffage.'

Lorsque le réparateur avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas la pièce et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain la secrétaire l'avait fait sortir par le parking, il aurait été contrariant que la moitié des agents soient mis aux arrêts pour lynchage en réunion.

Bizarrement le nombre de limiers ravis d'assister aux autopsies des cadavres concernant leurs enquêtes avait fait un bond en avant. Chère salle de découpes des macchabées, aux caissons réfrigérés qui empêchaient le mercure de la pièce de s'envoler ! Pas de chance, des trépassés et des enquêtes, il y n'en avait même pas à se mettre sous la dent.

La chaleur avait réussi à terrasser le crime lui-même !

Les agents souffraient donc avec résignation et en silence, sauf pour Dinozzo qui venait sans conteste de pulvériser avec brio le record mondial de calembours miteux à l'heure.

La Directrice était partie rencontrer un collègue directeur pour un dossier très urgent, entendez 'Air conditionné fonctionnel', MacGee avait disparu sous son bureau, sans doute pour tripatouiller vaguement quelques connections aux noms formés d'un sigle barbare. C'était il y a plus d'une demi-heure et on ne l'avait pas vu réapparaître. Tony espérait vaguement que le jeune agent avait eu la cervelle grillée comme la victime d'un terrible savant fou au patronyme slave d'une énième série Z.

Ziva ?

Ziva allait bien, merci pour elle. Reste à savoir la part qui venait de l'entraînement du Mossad et la part qui venait de son orgueil, elle n'allait pas laisser Tony être plus résistant qu'elle, quand même ?

Un membre de la fine équipe manquait cependant à l'appel.

Où donc était Gibbs?

Pas dans l'ascenseur en train de dire à Fournel tout le mal qu'il pensait du FBI, ni au Starbucks du coin en train de refaire le plein de carburant, mais tout bêtement à l'étage du dessous en train de tenter de faire plier la tête de mule qu'Abby pouvait être.

-« Voilà le plan de la maison : reconstitution en trois dimensions et j'ai même ajoutée les meubles dont les traces ont subsistées.

-Et la petite tête de mort qui clignote ?

-C'est là que le meurtre a eu lieu.

-Abby, on n'a pas de cadavre. Juste son empreinte.

-Mais nous savons où et quand le meurtre s'est produit, nous avons trois personnes présentes à ce moment là, donc trois suspects …

-Que l'on ne peut pas interroger et qui de toute façon sont morts depuis longtemps !

-….et la scène du crime a été remarquablement préservée !

-Mis à part plusieurs tonnes de cendres brûlantes déversées dessus.

-Ce que tu peux être défaitiste quand tu veux !

-Abby, tu n'aurais pas plutôt un ordinateur à démonter pour lui changer les rouages ?

-Tu vois Gibbs, avec les possibilités techniques actuelles je peux reconstituer le positionnement des corps de la victime et des suspects grâce aux moulages et en sortir des scénarios des dernières minutes…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'écouter au moins ?

-Penses-y, l'une des plus vieilles affaires de meurtres non résolues ?

-Justement, il y a prescription. Il serait mort depuis longtemps de toute façon. Et ce n'était même pas un Marines !

-Tatatata, pas de corporatisme. »

On entendit le bruit d'une course pressée dans le couloir qui menait au laboratoire. La tête de Dinozzo passa par la porte entrouverte.

-« On a un Marine découpé au hachoir. Il a été retrouvé dans le coffre d'une voiture sur un parking en ville avec douze cadavres de passereaux et le signe d'une Triade peint sur les portières»

Gibbs le suivit en soupirant. Un vrai meurtre avec un cadavre, parfait. Avec un peu de chance l'enquête serait tordue, cela partait assez bien, et suffirait à distraire Abby de sa nouvelle marotte. Si les contrôleurs financiers apprenaient qu'elle utilisait le matériel mis à sa disposition pour essayer de résoudre la mort d'un type moulé dans la cendre à Pompéi des siècles avant, et qui de toute façon avait pris sur le coin du crâne un volcan tout entier avant même que la rigidité cadavérique ait fait son œuvre, le NCIS allait en prendre pour son matricule.

Fin.


End file.
